Lets Make This Night a Classic
by burninghighwayskyline
Summary: -"Massie Block's relationships take turns, twists, drops, but in the end, he's there. " Massington. For Dez. Happy Birthday!


**This is for my awesomesauce of a friend Dez (Smilez014) because it's her birthday (Well the 2nd, but i'll be on vacation)! She's finally 14!:D Happy Birthday Dez! Hope you have an amazing one!**

**Here are the prompts:**

**A palm tree, Boys like girls, the free credit (dot) com guy, Helium balloons, Love, and A harry potter reference.**

**I think i pathetically fit them all in.**

**I wanted this to be reallyreallyreally light. And fluffy. Not exactly my forte... *Blushes* I tried?**

**

* * *

**

**Let's Make This Night a Classic**

By: _WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday_

* * *

**Massie Block:**

**Single []**

**In a relationship []**

**Engaged []**

**It's complicated [X]**

**

* * *

**

**(It's Complicated)**

"**S**o then he was like, you're really cool and I'd like to get to know you better. So then I was like, my house at eight tonight? And he was like sounds great! And I was like I love you. I didn't really say that though, 'cause like hello, then I'd be a total weirdo. But I really do. And I think he loves me too. And-"

"Dyl? When did you meet this guy?" I asked interrupting Dylan's annoying, yet common ranting. Dylan talked almost as much as she sang. And she sang _all _the time. Usually songs from commercials like the one with the Free Credit Report Dot Com guy or the Swifter Sweeper commercial.

"'Er like Friday. Why?" She asked oblivious to how stupid she sounded right now. Yeah, 'cause he "totally loves her" and she "totally loves him" after six days. I have to suffer through this about two times a week, every week. Listening in general, I'm not so great at. But listening to Dylan? _Kill me_.

I fake laugh, "No reason."

"Fine, fine. Enough about me! How are Massie and Plovert? The it couple!" She asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement. A crave for gossip clearly visible in her stare.

"I'm not sure." I answer quietly.

Which is true. Last time I checked, Chris and I were friends with benefits. Although, I couldn't be positive. Chris changed his mind every other week. He wants to be friends. He wants to be in a relationship. He wants us to take a break. He wants us to have a physical relationship, but still date someone else. He wants nothing to do with me. He wants _everything _to do with me. Bi-polar much?

"Oh... did you hear what Rivera did yesterday." Dylan asked, changing the subject, for which I was grateful. If there was one thing I really, truly _loved _about Dylan, it was that she had a fast-pacing mood to her. She was light and funny and didn't push things over the edge.

And as if it was planned, Chris walked out of the front entrance of BOCD, heading straight towards us, _me_. It was like God had grabbed his awesome life remote and pressed 'slow'. Dylan kept talking, oblivious to it all. I was staring at Chris, his gorgeous blue eyes, and he was staring in my awkward amber orbs. Which were no, not cool at all. It seemed like it took him two lifetimes to reach me, but he finally did.

"Hey." He said smiling at me. A lopsided grin formed on my face. I was mesmerized. See, this is what happens when Chris talks to me. I get all girlie and flirty and weightless, all the doubts I have about him and his constant changing of mind leave me when he's actually there. I realized I haven't said anything back to him.

"Hi!"

"Look Mass," he's not smiling anymore, "It's been great and all, but I think we should see other people." First thing I thought was: We were back on!? And second was: Ouch. It hurt, even though he's said that line more than four times, it still hurt.

"Yeah. Uh, I was thinking that too." I mean, of course I'm gonna lie. What am I supposed to say? _No Chris, please! You're so amazing! Don't leave me! Never, ever, ever._

Chris looks a little confused but brushes it off quickly, "Yeah. Okay. I'll see ya around."

I mumble a response.

Dylan's gone and I have no idea when she left. Hopefully it was when she realized Chris wanted to talk to me and not when she realized Chris wanted to dump me.

_Again._

I don't feel very well.

* * *

I reluctantly change my status.

**Massie Block:**

**Single [X]**

**In a relationship []**

**Engaged []**

**It's complicated []**

**

* * *

**

**(Single)**

"**L**et's go out tonight." Dylan states. I can almost hear the smile in her voice over the phone. Another thing about Dylan is that she's always up for a party. I enjoy parties, but sometimes (_right now_) all I really want to do is curl up on my library sofa with a hot chocolate and re-read "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows". It's my favorite book out of the series, and I've read it so many times that I've lost count.

"I don't know... I've got a big english test on Monday and I think I need to study some more." I lie.

"No we don't. I'm in your english class." Now I can almost hear her rolling her eyes. This just shows how bad I am at lying.

I sigh defeated, "Alright. Pick me up at nine-thirty."

"Kay!" Dylan's back to the smile.

**-79-**

"**T**his place is insane!" I yell to Dylan, but my words are lost in the beat of the music. I try again, closer to her ear clad with two gold hoops. She nods her response, smiles, and grabs my hand, pulling me to a table farthest away from the dance floor as possible. It's a bit quieter over here, but still ear piercingly loud.

"I love it here! I'm gonna go get a drink. What do you want?" She asks me.

"Virgin strawberry daiquiri, obviously." That's like my signature drink, and despite the fact that I get it _every_ time I go out, Dylan still asks me.

"Right." She disappears into the flood of people. I kind of zone out, which I do a lot. I start thinking about summer and the beach and the bad grade I got last week and just, life. _Vbbbb. _My phone vibrates from my pocket. I pull it out and it reads: One New Message.

**Hey, Mass. IMU. We should talk.**

**-Chris**

Even though I should of been expecting this, I couldn't help but be surprised. Now I wish I'd stayed home, because really, Chris and his roller coaster of emotions made me more sick than a real roller coaster could ever.

"Massie!" I looked up to see Dylan standing at the table with our drink's in her hand. To each side of her, there were two guys. One with bushy brown hair and green eyes. The other a shaggy blonde with chocolate brown eyes. Both tall, with definite athlete bodies. I would've probably noticed how attractive they were if I wasn't feeling so sick to my stomach.

Dylan handed me my drink and slid into the table so that she was across from me. The bushy-haired guy took a seat next to Dylan. Leaving the other guy to slide onto my side awkwardly.

"This is Kemp," she said gesturing to 'bushy hair', "And Derrick." She gestured to the guy sitting next to me.

"Hi." I said politely and then looked back down at my phone. Re-reading the message over and over again.

I could hear them talking (yelling), but I was in my own little world. Staring into space, at the message, and at my drink. After awhile, I looked up to see Dylan and bushy hair-- Kemp-- gone.

I turned to shaggy hair-- Derrick, "Where'd they go?" I asked him. He must of been zoning out also, 'cause he blinked rapidly a few times before responding, "Oh, your friend Dylan was all like "Ehmagawd! Chemicals Collide! Boys Like Girls! I love this song! Dance with me Kemp?" and Kemp was like "Uh, duh". So they left me... and you." I laughed out loud at Derrick's impersonation of Dylan, he definitely nailed it. Derrick smiled back at me.

"So, where do you go to school?" I asked him. Anything sounded better than an awkward silence, while Dylan grinded against Kemp on the dance floor.

Derrick cupped his hand behind his ear, the universal signal for "I can't hear you, speak up?"

I changed what I was going to say, "You wanna go outside? It's blaring in here." He must of heard me this time, 'cause he nodded and got up.

I followed him out the front entrance, leaving my drink behind. Dylan wouldn't even notice I left.

It didn't occur to me how weird it was of me to ask him to talk outside, when I'd only met him about twenty minutes ago, until I was actually outside.

Luckily, I found that Derrick was extremely easy to talk to. He had a lot to say, but when I was talking he quieted down and listened to me with a look of interest on his face. We agreed that All Time Low and Jack's Mannequin were two of the best bands out there. We also had the same sense of humor. Both making fun of the same celebrities and fake t.v. shows. He took my mind off Chris and for that I was extremely thankful.

_Vbbb._

My phone vibrated again. I pulled it out with a knot in my stomach, dreading who it might be from. One New Message. It was from Dylan.

**This is Kemp. Dylan's puking in bthrm. SOS.**

Scratch that, it was from Kemp.

"Your friend just texted me... Dylan's throwing up. I better go help her." I'm not sure, but I feel something in my stomach and this time, it's not a knot. It's disappointment. Disappointment that I couldn't stay and talk to Derrick for any longer. The only guy I've known to get my mind off Chris.

"Oh, okay..." He replies, voice filled with uncertainty. I'm about to walk away, but he grabs my hand, "Wait." I look at him with a curious expression. He asks for my number and I happily give it to him before walking back into the building to help little drunk Dylan. She might be drunk on alcohol, but I felt drunk on giddiness.

* * *

I happily change my status.

**Massie Block:**

**Single []**

**In a relationship [X]**

**Engaged []**

**It's complicated []**

* * *

**(In a relationship)**

"**W**hatever!" I laugh.

"You know it's true." Derrick laughs back.

We're sitting in Slice of Heaven scarfing down pizza and coke. Normally I would feel like a complete fat ass, but Derrick makes me feel like I don't have to be ashamed of anything. We've been going out for eight months now and he still makes me laugh and gives me butterflies in my stomach. I really do feel deeply for him, he's clearly the most amazing guy I've ever dated... and there have been a few.

"Would you like to buy a balloon?" A lady in a SoH apron asks. She has a very bored expression on her face and her voice reminds me of Dylan when she wakes up, deep and agitated. She's holding, what looks to be about fifteen balloons, all different things and colors. Derrick and I share a glance that translates to: Since when do they sell these here and is this lady on something?

"Sure!" Derrick responds happily to my surprise.

"Which one?" The worker asks.

"Ladies choice." He winks. I giggle in the "You've gotta be kidding" way, and the lady rolls her eyes at us. Too happy for her, I guess. I look at the huddle of balloons she's holding and finally my gaze leans on a palm tree shaped balloon.

"Oh! I want the palm tree one!" I tell her and she awkwardly unties it from the rest of them. I grab it and she stalks off.

"Why the palm tree?" Derrick asks me, eyeing the balloon. I think about it for a second, before realizing my answer.

"Because palms trees remind me of the beach and I love the beach."

"That's deep." Derrick replies smirking and I punch his arm jokingly from across the table. Instead of accepting the hit, he grabs my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. I blush and he smiles even harder. He then slowly leans over the table and, kisses me.

His lips are soft and warm against my glossed ones. He tastes like fire and cinnamon and coca-cola. It's weird when you think about all the taste together, but on his lips it's perfect. I wish there was a remote for life, where you could press pause at any given moment and never press play. Just live in that _momentsecondtimefeeling_. His hands are on both sides of my face, laying there like I was the most fragile thing he'd ever held. Like I was a miniscule bird resting in his large hands.

He must of remembered that we were in a restaurant because he reluctantly pulled away. We're both beet red and staring into each other's eyes. He's _perfect._

Chris Plovert calls that night, leaving a voicemail that states, he wants to 'catch up'. I don't call him back.

**

* * *

**

**Massie Block:**

**Single []**

**In a relationship []**

**Engaged [X]**

**It's complicated []**

* * *

**I**'m twenty-three years old and going to NYU... with Derrick. What they all say about high school relationships, how they end when high school does. Those people are wrong. I've never felt closer to him actually. My whole world revolves around him now, he's all I think about. He's all I dream about. When I'm with him I want nothing more than to stay there and never leave, and when I'm not with him I want nothing more than to flee to him.

He's the one who calls me up to remind me to study. Who brings me my Starbucks in the morning and kisses me goodnight. He's my stability. He's my addiction.

He's my _life._

One night we're taking a walk in central park and he stops and looks at me.

"Massie."

"Yeah?"

He smiles, takes a deep breath, and "I remember the first time I saw you. You looked stressed and nauseous and like you'd kill to be anywhere, but at that club. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. You brought me outside in a spur of randomness and we talked for hours. We had so much in common and you just seemed so _real._ I started to really like you. We've had our rough patches, but even through the dark times in High School we stuck by each other. You stuck by me when I was about to literally flunk out of the freaking eleventh grade.

"You're spectacular. You care about kids and animals and you're not afraid to speak your mind. You're not afraid to take risks or confront me or do something spontaneous. You're the most amazing girl I've ever had the privilege to meet. Ever had the privilege to spend time with. I love you so much, Massie Block. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Yes, this is the moment where I gasp, choke out a yes, and watch dreamily as he slides the rock onto my finger. It's beautiful.

This is the moment I've been dreaming of for a _very _long time. Now, I'm positive, if I could pause just one moment, it'd be this one. Right at this moment. The SOH kiss doesn't come close to comparing.

I'd pause it _right now_.

I get to spend the rest of my life with, _him. _My soulmate. The love of my life and the guy of my dreams.

Derrick Harrington.

* * *

**Massie Block:**

**(is getting married)**

**

* * *

**

Oh. My. God.

I know what you're thinking: EW! Seriously Allie? It ends with him proposing. *Gag* It's so cliche it makes me wanna barf xP But i tried fluff for Dez. Again Happy B-day!:D

Reviews? And you are so welcome to say: "WTF?!" or "Hun, just stick to your depressing angst." or "Get off FF. NOW!" :)

Oh and spelling errors? Wrote it on the site. Sorry :\


End file.
